Snow Fang
by Lady Roronoa
Summary: pirates, vampires a girl with a flaming temper and a guy with no heart equal:one hell of a love story
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting* Chapter 1*

'I want to from the prison called my life. I sat at my window balcony and stared out at sea my purple orbs glistening as the waves crashed agianst the rocks.I noticed ships entering and exiting the harbor that my brother owned the harbor,royal navy and the guards we are a extremly powerful family. We are the kuchiki's , a noble family , although i am adopted into the kuchiki family i am treated as one of there own .I might have alot of power for someone such as myself but im still kept inside at all times and only see the sea through my bedroom window. my eyes drift down and i notice the dead corpse of pirates that have been executed bymy hates pirates he vowed to hunt down every last one of them. He dosent like them because they killed his wife who was also my sister and although they did that i have this feeling when i think about it that not all pirates are bad ,hell even i am lusting to sail the never ending expanse of the cool ocean waters.

But ,since there is a law stating anyone other than the royal navy that takes to the sea will be considered as a pirate, a outlaw and guilty of crime i can't. Plus it would mean great shame if i got caught and hung for my arrogence. Since my brother practically owns the royal navy i should just ask him right...wrong i've asked a million times only to get a door slamed in my face,a lecture on how as heiress to the kuchiki name i should not induldge myself in such things and/or a look of disgust if he was around others. Awww man the irony, he's a great kuchiki who gives a crap if somebody thinks diffrent.I cant wait to become head of house I'll sail all day n' night befriend the pirates and I rukia kuchiki will become a great captain. Although i will have to wait for brother to die or he will go through great distress Hmph he'll probally hunt me down himself. Ahhhhh the air smells so good, what I would give to be free' I thought drifting off to a dazed state.

-10:15 , Rukias room .

I woke up to a loud knocking on my door " Captain" the intruder shouted " we are approaching kuchiki manor shall we begin the opperration"? he asked .I opened my eyes and jumped out of my bed "yes" I said opening the door while fixing my shirt. I looked up to see my first my first mate-uryuu-at the door ."yes,commence opperation 'snow'. I said. walking onto the deck of my ship. My ship was the 'zangetsu' my crew and i are top notch assasins paid to do the most dangerous an my names ichigo kurosaki or 'Captain Kurosaki' to some. Right at this moment we are about to invade kuchiki manor,a very rich noble family. Aparently someone wants the head of house :baykuya kuchiki dead and the don't care what happens to the young girl they don't want her becoming head of house either so we have to bring her with us and dispose of her as we(as in my crew) see fit.I honestly could care less but my crew suggested we give her a chance on board, so now im about to have the very first female be on my ship since like NEVER! And now we are pulling up to the kuchiki harbors...this is going to be a long night....sigh....all well lets just do our job and go.

I awoke from my dazed state about an hour later and relized i was still sitting on my balcony ,the second thing i relized was the new ship in the harbor. It had black sails that were outlined in blood red , it seemed to glow in the moonlight its wooden boards seemed black and polised smooth giving it a creepy exotic look to it. But that only egged me on more for what I was about to the curious girl I am I couldn't help it when i almost automadically undressed and then redressed in black capris that went just below my knee's, a black tank top and no shoes.I debated taking off the bandages that went right below my elbows and down to my knuckles,I got them while I was training earlier with my mentor, and although i knew i was coming right back it felt wrong to take them off almost as if I took them off I would peel off a bit of myself along with the bandages I kept them on. I ran back onto my balconey and jumped off it and landing perfectly on the balls of my feet while being careful of the alarm systems as across the lawn of the manor I started to hear voices so i hid behind a my breath i heard the voices get closer then pass me completly ,exhailing i turned away and started agian walking to the strange relizing were i was walking i steped on a thin stick that was small enough to break under my weight but, big enough to make a very,very loud snap I froze and heard my breath quicken in I heard the voices agian but,this time i heard what they were saying......" did you hear that" "yah" "I'll go check it out you guys finish the mission" "k ichigo but be carefull remember what happened last time " "yah don't remind me harako" "oh but i did" .......then there was there was a loud crack of a tree being cut down."Where are youuuuuuuu my little mouse ,come on out the cat wants to play." said a surprisingly huskey voice.'crap' i inwardly cursed I still need to see the ship.I weighed my options ... him with my sword thats strapped to my back or 2. Run like hell towards the ship. Considering that I'm not that skilled much with the sword and I have no clue how strong this guy is I'll go with two and thats...run like hell.' I thought. I looked towards the ship the only way there was to run on a path bathed in moon light. Man I don't know how close this this dude is to me and I have to go run in full view ,he might catch up to me. Well it's worth the a deep breath I took off towards the ship, as soon as left the saftey of the tree my body became lit in the bright white beams of the full moon. I heard a 'hey' behnind me then the sound of feet running across the lawn picking up the speed by the minute. I din't look behind me for the fear of him being close to me would slow me down. Instead I only pushed my feet my feet out in front of me faster propelling myself even closer to the exotic looking ship."Hey" this time It was louder and that was when I made my mistake,I turned to look at my chaser and slowed a centimeter by shock. He had bright orange hair and chocolate brown eyes...a odd combination. He was wearing black robes that you would see a shinigami wear and a huge sword cthat was as tall as he was. Apparently he was shocked too because he also slowed to a stop and took in my attire,Including my solid white sword. He scoffed and took off running towards me agian. Now only a few feet away from the ship I ran faster but apparently he was even faster than that because the next thing I new I was flying through the air. I landed on something hard and and froze paralized from the pain. A few seconds later a soft thud was heard and I cringed the man threw me hard enough to were I was cringing and I wasen't that easy to get scared or hurt for that matter.I was suddenly picked up by the waist and I flinched when a spasm of pain racked though my body. A soft sigh was heard the the same husky voice said " sorry,I din't mean to throw you that hard." "should've not throw me at all" I said moaning in pain. I could feel him suddenly started moved forward and I opened my eyes startled."what are you doing?" I asked trying to get up." your coming with me" he said, opening at door and laying me on a very,very soft bed." no way in hell ! " I said jumping up grabing the hilt of my sword. " ah ah ah " He said suddenly behind me. He grabed my sword and threw It across the room at ease.I balled my hands up in fist and turn to hit him square In the jaw but, he easily grasped my wrist and threw me across the room agian exept this time I landed on something a little more comforting, it was the bed . then i feltb a weight appear on top of me I opened my eyes to see the man straddling my hips and his hands on either side of my face. " Now tell me, who's in control here".

ooooooooh cliffy..... well kinda plase review this is my first story EVER...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : fight

His words infuriated me making my muscles tense in response to my anger. Who did he think he was,telling me he was _my_ supierior, 'yeah right' I

thought. "well" he asked a smirk on his face.I just smiled and that confused him "wha..." he was about to ask but was cut of when my knee

jammed into his stomach barley missing something else. He hunched forward and gasped for breath. I took advantage of this and threw him off me

and to the ground he went. I picked up my sword from where it was thrown across the room and i hightailed it toward's the door. Before I could

reach it the ship lurched forward's and i fell backwards onto the cold floor, my back throbed from my earliyer landing on the ship and it still hurt like

back up I threw open the door and was met with a chilling wind and a dark roar coming from main deck. "crap" a familar voice said

behind me.I turned to see the orange haired man behind me. I jumped to get away from him but he grabed my wrist ." stay" he said "your only get in the way." "wait" I asked "whats out there". he looked sad for a moment but quickly turned away . " nothing" he said, throwing me in the room and

locking the door. "hey" I yelled, my anger returning. 'damn' I thought 'there's only one way outta this place'I sighed and pointed two finges at the door

"Bakudo number 44 white lighting" I shouted there was a crackling sound and the smell of burnt wood then the door fell. I wasted no time running

down the dark hallway towards the sound of crashing. Arriving on main deck I saw a huge monster that was at least as tall as my brothers patrol

tower, the monster had a white mask and a hole in it's chest giving it a reptile like look, yet it had no I had no time to worry about this

because now it was looking me it's gaze full of no emotion,only instinct.'Crap' I thought . I gripped the hilt of my white sword and It charged at me.

It let out a roar of determination and opened it's mouth further and red beams started to gather forming a sure to be deadly ball of red. 'This can't

be good' I thought. And apperently I was right because i heard a " oh shit" behind me. I turned to see orangey behind me mouth

my sword tighter I ran towards the thing"No stop, you stupid midget" I heard him yell. That only egged me on because now I was pissed.

I unsheathed my sword and leaped high into the air barley missing the red ball of beams as it came hurtaling past me. Looking back at the

animal-type-thing I brought my sword down aiming it at it's a crack my blade and its head connected and sparks flew. I jumped back

thinking it was too shallow when the mask started to a final lung and a earsplitting roar it dissinigrated in the middle of it's lung.

Then to my left a heard a small gasp, a large _thunk_ and a I saw that orangey had fallen. He was leaning agianst the mast of the

ship breathing heavy and on the verge of unconsicousness. 'Oh Man' I thought my rush of adreinaline fading slowly to panic when I saw the

state he was in. There were many small cuts on his face and arms and although those where minor along his chest and back where long,deep

gashes that were bleeding profusly and were ment to be death blows. Running up to him I cupped his face " What happened ! " I asked freaking

out more buy the second. " mmm... hollows,... monsters " he mumbled out in broken gasped." that dosen't help" I stated flatly. No answer.

Instead he closed his eyes and drifted off more, In the process of that his body drooped forwards nearly pinning me down. "Hey" I shouted in

surprise."damn" I said when I relized he had no stregnth to move at all...if he was even concious that is.' awww man what do I do, what do I do.'

I wispered to it hit me ...kido. This thing I could do that healed people that were hurt. Bending over the odd man I began to heal

him. My palms glowed a soft blue and the wounds on his cheeks slowly healed. Next I moved on to the deeper wounds that would take longer,

suddenly orangey moved beneath my fingers and his head tilted towards me his eyes slowly opening. He had light brown hazel eyes that were

slightly wide with curiosity. They slowly looked me up and down stopping on my face. I refused to meet his gaze as I finished with his wounds

that were now only a ghost of what they were . Finally finishing I looked at him "better" ? I asked making sure I did everything right. He sat up

never leaving his gaze from my face and streched." yah" he repied groggily. Taking a deep breath I said " good".Standing up I turned on my

heel and headed to the hallway. " W-wait" he said startled by her sudden leave. She turned slightly and nodded towards him to tell him she was

listening. "thank you...Rukia" he said that and that surprised her but, what he said next was even more surprising " and I'd like to welcome you

aboard my ship the 'zangetsu'. He stated proudly. At this she smiled and surprised him and all of the _crew _ who were hiding in the nearby pile of

barrels by saying " Your welcome captain Goodnight " and with that she turned to return to her room but before she did that she paused looked at the barrels and said

"and goodnight to the crew too". They all froze while rukia turned and walked to her room with a sway of her hips.

ok I know I cursed in this one but i wanted to seem like she wasen't _that_ much of a

lady as everyone thinks of her to be since i said she was a heiress and all that well please review they make me happy!


End file.
